Redline
by Toyota Supra 1995
Summary: Station Square police officer Sonic the Hedgehog must decide where his loyalties really lie when he becomes enamored with the street racing world he has been sent undercover to destroy. BASED OFF THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Please review!
1. Introduction

Authors Notes: **Station Square police officer Sonic the Hedgehog must decide where his loyalties really lie when he becomes enamored with the street racing world he has been sent undercover to destroy. _BASED OFF THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS!_**

Sonic the Hedgehog sat in his blue Mitsubishi Eclipse, ready to take off from the lot he was in. He knew that being undercover for the Station Square police department was a big deal, and this was his first undercover assignment. He knew that if he screwed this up, his career was as good as gone.

He took of from the lot trying to reach the top speed of the Eclipse as the speedometer kept increasing 110… 120… 130… 140…145… only to spin out from oversteering.

Sonic only hit the Wheel in anger before driving to the Robotnik cafe and garage .

It was the twenty-first of September and Mother Nature had decided to bring Hell to the Earth in the form of a heat wave. An "Indian Summer" some might call it, to others it was Hell. Others, like Amy Rose, who had to spend the past three months slaving over an open grill for five hours in a un-air conditioned building, attached to a garage. Unfortunately, she had no choice but to stand at the counter and bear the heat, because, if she didn't, who would? No one, which was why she had to be there, not only that. No. That would make her life easy. Not only did she work - run - the restaurant-slash-store, she also had to do the books for this place and the garage. That her half brother Shadow Robotnik owned.

She looked up to see Sonic walking in, a magazine in historical hands. He was about as tall as she was, muscular, with short blue quills and emrald green eyes. He sat at the counter and started flipping through the magazine.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Amy asked without looking up from her book.

"I dunno. How is it?"She dropped her pencil onto the counter and glanced over at him. "Everyday, for the past three weeks you've been coming in here and you've been asking me how the tuna is ," she said putting down her book and walking over to him. "Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before, and guess what?" She raised her eyebrows. "It hasn't changed."

"No crust?"

"No crust." Sonic smiled. She made his sandwich quickly, handing it to him. "Thank you."

Car motors roared to life around the corner and four sports cars pulled up in front of the diner. He turned to see what had made the noise and Mia took that time to check out his magazine. Import Racer! He was a racer. Figured.

Outside, the four people where just stepping out of their cars.

"Talk to me, Tails. This ain't workin', brother," Knuckles said, motioning to the open hood of his car.

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole." The kid looked over the engine. "That's why you're unloading in third."

"Told ya it was third," Silver said, leaning in. Blaze joined them.

"Shut up," Knuckles growled.

"I lengthen the injector pulse another milli-sec and just tune the NOS times... You'll be running tens." Tails was about to continue talking, but Knuckles arm on his shoulder stopped him. "Huh?"

"What's with this fool? What is he? Sandwich crazy?" He motioned to the red Ford pick-up before pointing to Sonic inside Robotnik's.

"Nah, he ain't here for the food, dog," Silver teased.

"Chill out, bro. He's just slinging parts for Vector man," Blaze spoke up, looking at them over her sunglasses.

"I know what he's slinging," Knuckles replied, walking towards the building.

"He's tryin' to get in Amy's pants, dog," Silver joked, adding fuel to the fire.

Amy looked up to see the Team walk in. The first person was Blaze, her best friend in all the world. She was tall and thin, muscular in all the right places from years of working on cars. Tails and Silver came in next, walking straight to the sunglasses an isle down from the counter. Tails was of medium height and skinny, with two tails, always looking as if he never ate, with Orange fur and a beanie, and blue eyes. Silver was tall and well defined with tattoos on his right shoulder and his left hand. He had Amber eyes and 5 trademark quills sticking from his head. Knuckles followed shortly after them, pushing a sugar container out of his way before sitting menacingly close to Sonic. He was what girls would consider and "All American Badass." Tall, big build, tattoos, red fur and violet eyes. He was known to, on occasion, ride an "All American" motorcycle when he wasn't driving an imported car. His only problem, however, was his weakness for Amy.

Hey guys, sup?" the woman in question asked as they walked in.

"How you doin' Amy?" Tails asked.

"How you livin' girl?" Blaze asked as she walked right past her and to the office door. "Hey, Shadow, you want something to drink?" she asked Amy's older half brother Shadow, who held up a can of soda without saying anything.

She turned her attention back to Knuckles who was still staring at Sonic, fighting hard not to laugh when she heard Silver and Tails making fun of Sonic: "Oh, he's bea-u-ti-ful," Tails said.

"I like his hair cut," Silver told him.

After three weeks of the same bullshit, Amy had had enough. "Knux?" she shouted, but was met with no response. "Knuckles!" He started slightly and when he finally looked at her, she asked, "Can I get you anything?"

Knuckles smiled at her and nodded in approval. "You look good."

Sonic's face fell. He stood up and dropped some cash on the counter. "Thanks a lot, Amy. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he turned and left.

"Sure," she answered.

"Tomorrow?" Knuckles asked, looking down at the counter.

"I love this part," Silver stated, his mouth full of chips.

Amy watched as Knuckles shook his head and followed Sonic out to the street. "Yo! Try Fat Burger from now on. You can get yourself a double cheeseburger with fries for two ninety-five, loser," Knuckles shouted, pointing off into the distance.

"I like the tuna here," Sonic replied, glancing over his shoulder.

"Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here."

"Yeah, well, I do," came the snide answer. Just when Sonic was about to open the door to his truck, Knuckles slammed into him from behind. What followed was pretty much Sonic And Knuckles beating each other in the parking lot and ramming into their cars.

"Chaos! Shadow would you get out there please? I'm sick of this crap!" Amy yelled through the gate to the office only to have Shadow stand up and look at her. "I'm not kidding Shadow,get out there."What'd you put in that sandwich?" he asked, leaning against the fence.

"Oh that's very funny."

"Shadow!" Once Blaze said it, it was final that Shadow would listen.

He looked at his best friend and sighed. "Alright," he replied almost reluctantly.

He walked out of the office, through the store and onto the street, passing some random businessman who was trying to enjoy a cup of coffee. He was followed closely by Silver, Tails and lastly Blaze who glanced back at Amy as if apologizing for whatever might happen.

Shadow pulled the kid off of Knuckles and slammed him into his truck, holding him there while the guy caught his breath. "Hey man, he was in my face!" the blue hedgehog told him.

"I'm in your face," he replied harshly. Knuckles tried to push past him, but Shadow held him back with one arm. "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!"

Silver took Knuckles away, dropping his bag of chips in the process. "Get ove' there. What's wrong with you?"

Shadow held out his hand. "Tails, gimme the wallet." The kid picked it up and handed it to his boss who opened it and read. "'Maurice Speed Hedgehog' sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"Nah man."

He hande the guy his wallet. "Don't come around here again." With that he started walking away.

"Eh, man, you know this is bullshit."

The bigger hedgehog whirled around to glare at Sonic. "You work for Vector, right?"

"Yeah I just started."

"You were just fired."


	2. NOS and Vector

**Hello… Glad to see you've read chapter 1… I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy!**

Vector was on the phone when Sonic walked into the Racer's Edge later that afternoon. "Hey, Shadow, I appreciate what you did in a big way. Shadow, I owe you..." He hung up the phone and walked after Sonic who was changing his dirt-ridden shirt. "Sonic, you're messing with my business. When Shadow drives, he's golden. Kids pour in here, they want everything he had, every performance part. And they pay cash!"

Sonic moved over to the sink, running some water over his face before glancing at Vector in the mirror.

"What did Shadow say?"

The Crocodile shook his head. "You don't wanna know."

"What did Shadow say?" he repeated, reaching for a towel.

"He wants you outta here."

"He wants me outta here?" Sonic whirled around, towel held in midair.

"Yes!"

"And what did you say to Shadow?" he asked, drying his face and moving from the room, towel draped over his shoulder.

"What do you think I said? I told him good help is hard to find," the other man answered, his voice raising frantically.

"Hey, relax," Sonic walked through the store, his eyes resting on the NOS, nitrous oxide systems, display. "I need NOS." He turned to Vector: "I need NOS."

"No."

"My car topped out at a hundred forty five miles per hour this morning."

"Actually, no. Let's make it two. And Vector, I need it by tonight.

 ** _LATER THAT NIGHT_**

A blue Eclipse pulled into a spot amidst the street full of cars, an eagle decal racing its way down the side and blue neon glow under the body visible. Suddenly, the engine died and the lights went out before Sonic stepped out, looking around himself in awe.

"Hey, hold up, hold up." A Purple chameleon was heard saying. "Look at this Hedgehog right here, all most looks like Shadow." He got up and walked to Sonic. "Sweet ride. What're you runnin' under there?" Sonic just smiled in response. "You gonna make me find out the hard way?"

"Hell yeah."

"You brave," he laughed, "You brave. They call me "Espio" I got a last name too, but I can't pronounce it, so-"

"Maurice Hedgehog"

"Ah, typical name, know what I'm sayin'?" The two mobians shared a laugh before Espio turned and pointed to a bronze Ford Focus ZX-3: "See that over there? That's mine. It's my baby. But I ain't cutting her loose tonight."

"Why not?"

"It's cause I'm going legit. Tryin' to get on the NIRA circuit. You heard about that?"

"Oh, hell, yeah." The NIRA Circuit or NHRA Circuit was an official, LEGAL, drag race. To even be considered part of the Circuit, one had to have a team, be able to drive, and have sponsorship from a company able to pay your way through.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's up with you, man?"

"I'm just waiting for Robotnik."

"Shit. Better get in line," a green hedgehog said, interrupting them. He pointed to the Eclipse: "This yours?"

"Yeah. I'm standing next to it," Sonic replied.

"That's funny. You know, I happen to know a few things. And one of the things I know it: it's not how you stand by your car. It's how you race your car." He pointed to Sonic, raising an eyebrow. "You better learn that." A few seconds later a radio blared and the crowd went silent. "Oh, shit, here they come. It's on."

Five cars pulled through the wide side street in flying V formation. A Midnight Black Mazda RX-7 flanked on one side by a Red Nissan Maxima and a orange Volkswagen Jetta and on the other by a purple Nissan 240SX and a Silver Nissan Skyline, the holy grail of import cars. The cars stopped and six people stepped out, the leader immediately being swept into the crowd.!"

"Sup Espio? Scourge?"he called.

Espio left Sonic by his car and walked over to Shadow. "Yeah, what's up, man?"

"Yo, what's up?" Scourge asked, following him.

"Scourge," Shadow greeted, doing an intricate handshake with Espio before repeating it with the green Hedgehog .

"How we doin' this tonight?"

Usually there would be more than one race, consisting of only two racers, but they had arrived late so there would not be a lot of time before the police caught on. "One race," Shadow announced. "Two G buy-in. Winner takes all." To the side he added: "Espio, you're gonna hold the cash."

"Why Espio?" another racer asked, handing over a folded wad of money.

"Because he's too slow to make away with the money," Scourge joked, slapping his money into Espio's hand. Espio, in return, glared half-heartedly at the other man.

Shadow gave his money and started to turn. "Okay, good luck, guys."

"Hey, wait. Hold up," Sonic called, pushing his way through the swarm of bodies. "I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car."

Tails stepped in front of him. "Hey, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali, because you think you box."

Sonic pointed over to Knuckles and said, "He knows I can box," obviously taking Tails's analogy seriously. "So check it out. It's like this: I lose, winner takes my car, clean-and-clear. But if I win: I take the cash, and I take the respect."

Amy looked at her half brother as the crowd laughed and mumbled. "Respect?" Shadow asked.

"To some people that's more important."

After a moment Shadow nodded in approval, pointing towards the car in question. "That your car?"

Tails ran up to the car, immediately jumping into mechanic mode. He lifted the hood to the Eclipse, leaning in and toughing the parts as he went along. "I see a cool-air intake. It's got a NOS-fogger system and a T-four turbo, Shadow. I see an A.I.C. controller. It has direct port nitrous injection."

"Yeah," Shadow said, scratching his arm. "And a stand alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars."

The crowd around them mumbled to each other again. "You see that?" Scourge asked a neighbor. "He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up, period."

"Yeah."

"So, what do you say?" Sonic questioned, smiling over at Shadow "Am I worthy?"

"We don't know yet. But you're in." The Hedgehog raised his arms, motioning for the crowd to move out. "Let's go."


	3. Racing and Cops

**2 Chapters in a day! I had this idea planned for a while. Many more charters will appear in sequels. _I OWN NOTHING, ENJOY._**

Off to the side, Silver and Knuckles wrestled a little before everyone raced to their cars. A few seconds later, hundreds of cars poured out of the side street, driving in different directions only to meet up twenty minutes later, blocking off any side street leading to the current 'track.'

On one side street, a Domino delivery car stopped in front of a Silver Skyline and the driver stepped out. "What in hell's goin' on around here."

Silver leaned out his window, waving the older man away. "Street's closed, Pizza boy. Find another way home!"

"Stupid street racers."

As the guy got back into his car, Silver adjusted his scanner. "Log on twenty-two. Tension is high. They've blocked the streets," a woman said over the radio.

As the four racers moved towards the starting point, two scantily clad women ran in opposite directions across the street, spraying down the starting line. The first three cars pulled right up to the line; the final car, the blue Eclipse, drove right over it. Sonic backed up, nervously looking at Shadow.

"Scourge!" a vixen cooed, leaning down to Scourge's window. She reached out, placing his hand on the inside of her shirt. "This is yours whether you win or lose. But if you win, you get her too." The girl in question bent forward provocatively, waving and blowing him a kiss.

In the next car, the Other racer was finishing up his game of Midnight Club. Unfortunately, he had lost the race.

In the first car, Shadow turned on his stereo before lifting the cushion to the passenger seat and turning a nozzle, releasing the flow of nitrous oxide.

"You're going to win," Sonic told himself. "I'm gonna win." With that he turned and opened up his NOS canisters.

"-In a public place," the woman said over the radio in Silver's car. "We had a reported homicide, one eighty-seven, at Barabian Liquors."As the guy got back into his car, Silver adjusted his scanner. "Log on twenty-two. Tension is high. They've blocked the streets," a woman said over the radio.

"I got a one eight seven in Glendale. Cops are all over it, man," Silver spoke into a two-way radio. "We're good to roll. I repeat, good to roll."

"All right," Espio responded, raising his hands as the four racers revved their engines.

"Let's race!" Silver shouted into the radio.

"Right." Espio threw his arms down. "Go!"

And they were off, the four cars shooting away from the crowd, zooming to the finish in a blur. "Damn that guy's fast," the Final racer said, quickly falling to last place.

Two spots ahead of him, Scrouge had dreams of winning the race and taking home his two lovely ladies. "Let's go! Menage a-!" He shifted, only to watch as Sonic used his first hit of nitrous and shot past him. "No! Fiona!"

Ahead of him, Sonic's car was experiencing technical difficulties. As he gained on the leader of the pack, Shadow pushed his NOS button and burst forward. Beside him, Sonic's laptop beeped its warning, but he ignored it, slamming it shut with a loud "Shut up" before hitting the second NOS button.

It quickly became apparent that he should have heeded the warning, because soon rings were flying around the cab of the car and the passenger side floorboard began to fall to the ground below. Immediately, the Eclipse spun out, the last two cars flying by him.

Sonic sat for a few seconds, breathing heavily as his heart slowly stopped hammering in his chest. When he was sure that he wasn't about to have a heart attack, he started the car back up and drove to the awaiting crowd.

"Here's what you want, right here," Espio said, holding up a handful of cash. "You were racin' a bunch of skateboarders, know what I mean?"

Shadow took the money, smiling towards his team. "My best friend holds the money. Count it," he told Blaze, before turning to Knuckles and Silver who were goofing around with each other. On the other side of the crowd, Scrouge was trying to catch up with his girlfriend, grabbing her by the arm. "Hey, hey Fiona! What's up, baby?"

She snaked her arm out of his grip, walking away. "What's your problem, hedgehog? You didn't win." Obviously that was his problem.

"Trouble in paradise, eh Scrouge?" Shadow asked him.

"Nah man."

Just then Sonic pulled up, Tails immediately ran up to the car. "Was that fun?" Tails asked checking the engine, waving away the smoke that rose from the insides.

"What are you smiling 'bout?" Shadow asked, leaning over Tails shoulder.

"Dude, I almost had you," Sonic said pointing and chuckling at Shadow.

"You almost had me? You never had me! You never had your car!" The crowd 'oh-ed,' as Shadow continued, "Granny shiftin', not double clutchin' like you should. You're lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't fry the welds on the intake." He turned to a guy who stood next to him, "Almost had me?" The guy shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Tails closed the hood as Shadow spoke: "Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." Again the crowd 'oh-ed.' "Ask any racer, any real racer, and they'll tell you. It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning."

Shadow held his arms out will the crowd cheered. Tails came up under his arms and raised his eyebrow at Sonic.

"Available units, we have reported street racing along Hawthorne," the woman on the radio said.

Silver frowned as he was running back to his car. "Oh shit." They were on to them. He leaned out his window, calling out to everyone. "We got cops, cops, cops! Go!"


	4. Mephiles and a 10 second car

**Notes: I own nothing. Maurice is Sonic's undercover name. Iblis is a hedgehog. THERE WILL BE SEQUELS! It will have some different things from the origanal The Fast and The Furious plot. ENJOY.**

The crowd broke out into a run, everyone scattering to their cars. "Shadow! Get in the car! Get in your car! Go!" Blaze shouted

Sonic stood in the middle of the street for a few seconds before finally jumping into his car and driving away.

Shadow Robotnik pulled his Mazda RX-7 into a garage not far from where the races had taken place. He grabbed his black leather jacket and got out of the Mazda, making sure to turn on the alarm as he walked away. Making his way down to the street, he pulled on his jacket and held his breath as a police cruiser drove by.

For a moment he thought he was in the clear. That was until the cruise pulled a U-turn. "Robotnik! Stop right there!" He broke out running, ignoring the order. "Robotnik!"

Shadow turned into a nearby alley, running as fast as he could without looking back. The lights behind him drew closer as a car pulled in front of him, blocking his path. "Get in!" Sonic ordered, unlocking the doors to the blue Mitsubishi Eclipse.

As the blue hedgehog drove, Shadow held on for dear life, trying to keep his feet from the hole in the floor. "Whoa!" he shouted as Sonic dodged two police cars. "Whoa!" They made it to the clear. "You're the last person in the world I expected to show up."

"Yeah, well," he checked the rearview mirror, "I figured if I got on your good graces, you might let me keep my car."

"You are on my good graces, but you ain't keepin' your car. You drive like you've done this before. What are you? A wheel man?"

"No."

"You boost cars?"

"No. Never?"

"Ever done time?"

"Couple of overnighters. No big deal."

"What about the two years in juvy for boostin' cars?" Sonic flinched. "Hah. Tucson, right?" the blue hedgehog nodded. "Yeah, I had Tails run a search on you, Maurice Speed Hedgehog. He'll find anything on the web. Anything about anyone. So why bullshit?"

"What about you?" Sonic asked, changing the subject.

"Two years in A G.U.N prison. I'll die before I go back." The silence that settled between the two was broken by the sound of motorcycle engines. "Oh great." Shadow said.

"What?"

"It's gonna be a long ass night, that's what."

Before Sonic could question any further, a semi-automatic was pointed in his face. "Follow us," the rider said, somehow managing to control his bike and hang on to the car at the same time.

The Eclipse followed the gang of Japanese bikes into the parking lot of some Garage and cafe building. "I thought we had an agreement. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy," the leader of the gang said, taking off his helmet, to reveal a hedgehog that looked just like Shadow, except he had gray where Shadow was red, and green eyes like Sonic.

"We got lost Mephiles. What do you want me to tell you?" Shadow said.

"Who's we?"

"Uh, my new mechanic, Maurice" he pointed to Sonic. "Maurice, meet Mephiles Dark. The girl in the snakeskin pants, that's his sister, Iblis...So when are you gonna gimme a shot at that Honda two-thousand of yours?"

Mephiles ignored his question, turning to look at Sonic. "This your ride?"

"It was. It's his now," he answered, pointing to Shadow.

"No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery," Shadow argued.

"Then it's nobody's car. Somebody put in the wrench time." Mephiles joked, his gang laughing along with him. "What do you think, Iblis?"

"It's an amazing machine." His sister answered.

"Yes indeed." He ran a hand over the car, then got on his bike. "Let's go. I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

"Your gonna need something more than that crotch rocket," Shadow said, running his hand along the back of his neck.

"I got something for you." Mephiles pulled his helmet and road away, the rest of his gang following closely behind him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sonic turned to Shadow, walking towards his car.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's get outta-" The bikes came back, this time around the front of the car, signifying that they must have circled around the building. Without warning, Mephiles and Iblis opened fire, spraying the car with bullets. "Oh shit! NOS!" Dom called seconds before the car blew up and the Darks got away.

Sonic sat up from where he had been thrown from the explosion and stood, falling into step beside Shadow. "So what was that all about?" he asked as they exited the parking lot.

"It's a long story."

"We've got a twenty mile hike, humor me," Sonic insisted, looking for a taxi.

"A business deal that went sour. Plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with Iblis." They caught a taxi a few minutes later to Robotnik and Rose house. "Yo, Maurice!" he called as Sonic started walking away. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure."

Above them, Amy almost had a heart attack. "Oh shit!"

Inside the house, the party was in full swing, fueling Shadow's anger. He stepped over Tails, who was playing the PS1, heading straight to Knuckles who had a beer in his hand."Yo, Shadow. Hey, man. We were just about to go lookin' for you, brother," the red Echinda said, only to have his beer knocked out of his hand.

Silver stood in living room talking to Blaze who was playing the guitar when Shadow walked over to her. "Where were you?"

She put down the guitar, pointing towards the door. "I just got home, Amy and I were looking for you the whole time, so don't you yell at me Shadow."

Shadow pointed to the beer on the table, "This your beer?" He asked Knuckles who grabbed the beer a few minutes before.

"Yeah it's my beer."

Shadow grabbed the bottle and walked away.

"You all right?" Silver asked, stopping in front of him.

"Am I all right?" he repeated, incredulous.

"It was just a question."

That was when Sonic walked through the front door, heading straight to Shadow. "Yo, Shadow, why'd ja bring the Busta here?" Knuckles called out in anger.

"'Cause the Busta kept me outta hand cuffs!" He whirled around, pointing an accusing finger towards Silver, Tails, and Knuckles. "He didn't just run back to the fort. The Busta brought me back." Shadow walked over to Sonic and held out two beers. "You can have any brew you want. As long as it's a Corona." Sonic picked the one in his right hand. "That one's Knuckles' so enjoy it."

"You-" Knuckles started.

Sonic wiped the top of the bottle off on his shirt and took a drink. As Knuckles started to walk over to them - pushing some random guy out of the way - Sonic turned to Shadow:"Hey, bro, you got a bathroom?"

Shadow kept his eyes trained on Knuckles and Silver, "Yeah, upstairs, first door on the right."

Shadow sat on a tiny cushioned bench and leaned against the wall sighing heavily. "He got no call bein' up in here. You don't know that fool for shit," Knuckles told him.

"He's right, Shadow." Silver agreed.

"Knuckles and Silver, there was a time when I didn't know you!" Shadow said, pointing a finger at his best friends.

"That was the third grade." Came the answer from Silver, along with a grown-up version of a noogie from Knuckles.

"I'm going upstairs" Muttered Shadow.

Shadow passed Sonic as he walked upstairs. "You know you owe me a ten-second car, right?" Shadow asked as he kept walking.

"Ouch. Oh shit," Blaze said while Knuckles and Silver laughed.

When Sonic turned around were Knuckles, Silver, and Tails were waiting behind him. "Did ja wipe the seat?" Knuckles asked him.

The three stared at him as he looked around for back up, noticing the gun on the coffee table. "Chaos!" Amy pushed her way passed Knuckles, "Would ja cut the shit already? Come on!" She grabbed Sonic by the arm. "C'mon let's go get me a drink."

"Ah, c'mon, Ames! We was just about to get along," Silver told her retreating figure."Yeah," Tails agreed.

The two of them walked into the dining room. "So, what do you want?" Sonic asked as she sat at the hutch.

"Anything, as long as it's cold." He handed her a Snapple. "You know, Shadow likes you. He usually doesn't like anybody."

"Yeah, he's a complicated guy."

Amy lifted an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. "Yeah? What about you?"

"I'm simpler."

"You're a shitty liar."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled.

"But there's a problem." He frowned.

"What's that?"

She leaned in to him. "You need to get some sleep. And you definitely, definitely need a shower." Placing her bottle on the counter, she held her hand out to him. "Come on. I'll take you home."


	5. A NEW 10 second car and a warning

**_Notes: I own nothing. Rotor is the Head of G.U.N and Towers is the Commander of the Station Square police department. Mighty is in this for a brief phone conversation, he will play a bigger part in the sequel_**

Sonic pulled his pick-up to the curb when he saw the lights to a police car flash him down. He cut the engine, sitting patiently in the truck awaiting instructions. "Show me your hands," someone said into a microphone and Sonic followed the instructions to a T. "Very good. Now open the door. Put your hands on your head. Behind your head. Face the front of the vehicle, walk backwards towards the rear. Take two steps to your right, stop right there."

"What'd I do?" Sonic asked as someone began to pat him officer nudged him slightly. "Shut up. He's clean, Commander." With that the man cuffed him and threw him into the back seat of the cruiser, where he sat for the next hour or so, staring out his window.

"Damn, Jet, will you take these things off?" he asked as the officer opened his door when they stopped. "Shit...you put em' on so tight."

Jet unlocked the handcuffs, smiling and laughing all the while. "I like realism."

"You like realism?"

"You never know who's watching, Sonic," the Commander said, looking back at the two men as he walked through an open fence.

"Wow," Sonic stated in awe. "Nice place, Commander. It's a lot nicer than that last place you confiscated."

"Ain't it? You know Eddie Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the fifties."

The blue Hedgehog turned to Jet, "See? Even the cops are Hollywood in Hollywood."

"Ok, here he is, fresh from Robornik's hot rod heaven," Commander Abraham Towers announced, walking up to his desk.

"That was an $80,000 vehicle, officer," a Purple walrus told Sonic, turning from his own desk.

"Wait a minute," he turned to the commander, "You tell him what happened?"

"He knows what happened," came the answer.

"Send the bill to Mephiles Dark."

"Sonic." Was all Jet said in a warning tone.

Rotor turned to Towers: "The kid's givin' me an attitude? That doesn't speak very well for Police-G.U.N. relations, Towers."

"I walk in the door, and the guy's already givin' me..." Sonic complained, running a hand through his quills.

"All right, all right. We'll talk, Ok? Let's talk about it...Jet, why don't you make us four iced cappuccinos, please? Come on."

Jet turned around, picking some files off his desk. "Regular or decaf, Commander?"

Towers took a looked at Sonic and Rotor before answering: "Uh, Regular, I think."

A few minutes later, Rotor, Sonic, Jet, and Towers were sitting in a conference room, drinking their iced cappuccinos. Rotor jumped right into research mode, pointing to various pictures as he spoke: "Four hijackings in two months, and we don't have anything. DVD players and digital cameras alone are worth a million-two. Which brings the grand total to six million plus."

Towers turned to Sonic, his eyebrows raised. "We're in the political crosshairs now, Sonic. That's why you're undercover."

"You want that detective badge fast, kid. And you want to know something? G.U.N can Really help, if you come through for us," Rotor offered.

"What does the truck driver say?" Sonic looked away from the pictures and to his boss.

"He gave us the same MO Three Honda Civics, precision driving. The same green neon glow from under the chassis. Lab says the skid marks came back the same. Mashamoto ZX tires. So we know that it's somebody in the street-racing world."

Rotor sighed. "We don't make this case soon, the truckers will take matters into their own hands. I tell 'em we're close. You gonna make me a liar?"

The blue hedgehog frowned. Everything was lying on his shoulders now. "Look, what do we know? We all know that this world revolves around Robotnik, right?" He stood from the table, using his hands for emphasis. "Now, I'm not saying that he's necessarily the one that's poppin' these trucks, but I can guarantee the both of you that he knows who is. It's just a matter of time until I win."

The head of the G.U.N would have none of that answer, remarking snidely: "You want time? Buy the magazine. We don't have time. Just get me something I can use."

"Is Vector cooperating?" Towers asked as he and Sonic began walking from the house.

"Yeah," he replied sarcastically. "Like a guy who is gonna do three to five for receiving stolen property if he doesn't."

"What kind of vibe is he getting from Shadow?"

"He's scared to death of him, but he doesn't think he's jackin' trucks in his spare time. He's too controlled for that."

"Wait," Towers said, stopping and pulling Sonic to a halt beside him. "Not that I want to contradict Vector's fine judge of character but, uh, Sonic did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death. He's got nitrous oxide in his blood and a gas tank for a brain. Do not turn your back on him, period."

Sonic nodded, taking everything in. "Hey, Towers. I'm gonna need another car," he added before leaving.

 ** _A FEW DAYS LATER_**

The Team sans Silver and Knuckles were working in the garage. "What about parts?" Amy asked, chasing her half brother around with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hold off on that," he told her, cleaning off a wrench before placing it back in the correct drawer.

"Shadow, I don't know what to do with this."

Her half brother was about to answer when the back of a flatbed pulled to the front side doors of the garage. A totaled Toyota Supra that looked like it had seen the pits of Hell sat on the truck. "All right, what the hell is this? What do you got there?" Shadow asked Sonic who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"This is your car."

"My car? I said a ten-second car, not a ten-minute car."

Tails walked up to the burnt shell of a car, hitting what was supposed to be the passenger's side door. "You could push this across the finish line, or tow it. "

Leaning against a car, Blaze laughed as Shadow finished the implied statement: "Couldn't even tow that across the finish line."

Sonic smiled, raising his arms and pointing an accusing finger. "No faith."

"Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage."

"Hey, pop the hood," the blue hedgehog ordered, pointing the front end of the car.

"Pop the hood?"

"Pop the hood."

Once the car was off the flatbed and the driver paid, Tails dove right into the car: "2JZ engine. No shit."

"And what did I tell you?" Sonic asked.

Shadow smirked, nodding at the other hedgehog. "I retract my previous statement."

Tails held a wrench out in front of him, smiling like a kid who had just gotten a new toy. "You know what? This will decimate all after you put about 15 grand in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan That Mighty could hook us up with."

"Well, put it on my tab at Vector's and I'll call Mighty."

"Yes!"

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's this show down in the desert called Race Wars and that's where you'll do it. I'll tell you what, when you're not workin' at Vector's, you're workin' here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mister Arizona," Shadow said, motioning to his garage, "you don't belong near a car."

Sonic smiled happily, jumping slightly when he felt a breeze of warm breath on his neck. "He owns you now," Amy said, walking away.


	6. Family prayer and a unexpected date

_**R.I.P Prince! Did you know people complain about free news papers? No? Neither did I. I own nothing! Enjoy!**_

A few minutes later, Sonic and Tails were sitting in a trailer behind Robotnik's Automotives, in front of a computer. "Tell me what you think about this. Koni adjustables. Gonna save us about two pounds. And they're gonna give us better traction for the whole shot. All right? This is your basic layout of the car, and that's pretty much what it could look like when it's finished. Red. Green." Tails explained, pushing a few buttons and pointing to different articles on the computer screen.

Sonic turned to look at him, eyebrows knitted together. "Man, you should be going to MIT or something."

"Yeah, right. No, I got that.. Oh, what's it called? That attention disorder..."

"Oh, uh, A.D.D.?"

"Yes, that shit. Yeah. You know, I was good in algebra. And like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's just something about engines that calms me down, you know?"

After two weeks of work Silver pulled his recently repainted Gold Skyline into the driveway before Blaze's purple 240SX. Knuckles walked up next to him. He saw Sonic talking to Shadow and handed Silver his bag of ice.

"I'm outta here," Knuckles said.

"Aw, c'mon dog!" When the other man made no move to come back to his friends, Silver turned to the back yard: "Yo, Shadow."

"Knux, come ove' here and give us a hand!" Shadow shouted, watching Knuckles walk away.

"Looks like you got all the help you need, brother!" Knuckles shouted back. He got into his car and drove away.

Twenty minutes later Silver and Blaze were playing basketball, Shadow stood at the grill, and Tails, and Sonic walked out of the house carrying salad and beer. "Amy!" Shadow shouted.

"All right, already!" she shouted back as she walked down the stairs.

"The chicken's dry already," he called over to her.

"I'm coming out."

"Aww." She walked straight over to her half brother, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Five minutes later everyone sat at the picnic pulled a piece of chicken onto his plate. As he went to grab it Shadow's hand shot out to stop him. "Hey, hold up. Since you we're the first one outta all of us to reach in to grab the chicken," Shadow said to Tails, "you say grace. C'mon."

Everyone folded their hands and closed their eyes. "Dear heavenly, huh-" Tails started.

"Spirit," Silver offered.

"Spirit, thank you," Tails nodded and shared a look with Shadow. "Thank you for providing us with the direct port nitrous, uh, injection." Silver kept urging him on by nodding his head. "For core incoolers and ball bearing turbos and, um, titanium valve springs. Thank you."

"Amen!" Silver shouted, raising his hands in the air as everyone clapped.

"Prayin to the car gods, man!" Blaze smiled.

"If he's not the best-" Shadow started.

Silver looked up to see Knuckles standing a few feet behind Shadow. He smiled, "Look who it is. Old Coyotes 'R' Us. I thought you weren't hungry pumpkin."

"You know I gotta eat," Knuckles shrugged helplessly.

"He's always hungry," Blaze added.

Sonic sighed, "Aight, sit down." As Knuckles walked by he kissed Shadow on his head. Shadow looked at Sonic and Silver realized that Knuckles would be sitting across from him.

"How ya doin' Ames?" Knuckles asked as he walked passed. He accepted the beer Silver handed him with a, "Thank you," and sat across from Sonic "Hey, Tails, hand me that chicken, bro?" Silver asked, pointing to a piece of Chicken. Knuckles and Sonic continued their staring contest until Blaze slapped Knuckles shoulder, "Let's eat some grub, man. Want some of that chicken?"

Silver turned to Knuckles "So where'd ja go? Rent a movie or something?"

Later that night the team sat in the living room, watching a movie and eating popcorn while Amy and Sonic stood in the kitchen, cleaning ,"Need a hand with anything else?" he asked, handing her the last plate found on the table. "I'm good. You can go join the boys watchin' the movie."

"Well, you see. The cook does the cleaning where I come from."

Amy laughed lightly, rolling her eyes. "I'd like to go there."

"I think we should go out sometime."

Still up to her elbows in soapy water, she replied: "No. I don't date Shadows friends."

Sonic grabbed a plate that she had just cleaned and began drying it off. "Wow, that sucks. I guess I'll have to kick his ass then."

Beside him, Amy chuckled. "I'd love to see that one. No, I would, I would pay to see that one, actually."

In the living room, the Team was watching a movie when they ran out of popcorn. Immediately, Knuckles stood up, offering his services. He walked into the kitchen, placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave and pushed a button, looking at Sonic and Amy. "Wash my car when you get done."

"What was that?" Amy asked indignantly.

"Nah Amy, I'm talkin' to the punk. And wear your favorite dress, cause when your done I'm puttin' you on the street where you belong, cutie." When the microwave didn't start right away, he began pushing random buttons. "Is this thing broken? What's wrong with this thing?"

"Knux? What was-? What was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to? The one with the picadillo and the-"

"Little red candles and the wooden table?"

"Yeah, the plantain too. Food all over the place what was it called?" Amy turned around, Sonic turning with her.

"Cha Cha Cha?" Knuckles asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Yeah."

She turned to the hedgehog next to her, "Well, you can take me there. Friday night at 10:00. Is that good for you?"

Sonic never took his eyes off the other man as he answered, "Yeah, it's perfect."

"Good."

Furious, Knuckles walked out of the kitchen, making his way towards the door. His path, however, was blocked by Tails who held up a bowl that should have been filled with popcorn. "There's no popcorn?"

Knuckles knocked the bowl out of the kit's hand, sending kernels all over the living room. "Make your own friggin popcorn!"


	7. Garages and torture

_**I own nothing. Enjoy!**_

 _The next day_

Outside of the Racer's Edge, three cars raced down the street, pulling rapidly into the first few parking spots. "All right, now that's valet parking," Espio said, stepping out of his car. He motioned with his hand and he and his crew walked into the shop. "Vector, what's up dog?"

The older crocodile shook his head, making a gesture that took in the whole store. "Nothing much man, come on in . Check it, it's yours."

The Chameleon walked up to the counter, immediately noticing Sonic. "Damn. What do we got here? Hired some new help, huh?" Sonic smiled and shook his head. "Don't even think about it. What's up, Espio?"

"What's up Maurice? How you feelin'?"

"So, what's up? What do you need?"

"What's up man? I need you to hook me up. Three of everything." Espio handed him a folded up piece of paper, "I made a list. Why don't you look that over?"

"When do you need this stuff by?"

"Tomorrow, today, now. Hedgehogs work fast, don't they?" He turned to his friend, holding out his hand: "Beto, pasa la feria, homes. That's right."

Behind the counter, Sonic typed in a few of the parts on the list, clicking an icon on the screen and pulled up a list of possible cars that would use the equipment. Top on the list: Honda Civics. "Hey, you said you need three of all this stuff?"

"Yeah, three of everything. What do you think about that? Check this out."

Later that night, Sonic did just that. He climbed to the top of a garage, peering around a corner at a group of people that sat in the parking lot of "El Gato Negro." When he was sure that Espio and his people were not paying any attention to the garage, he turned and broke a window, making it easier for him to open the entire thing.

Once inside, he dropped down and moved about, checking out the three covered calls. All Honda Civics. No Mashamoto ZX tires. After finding that these were not the cars he was looking for, Sonic climbed back out the way he came. However, when he dropped to the ground, he was hit in the back of the head with something.

The next thing he knew, he was lying in an ally with Knuckles holding a shotgun to his face. "He moans like a cop," the man said, speaking to the shadows behind him.

"Maurice, this is one of those times that you need to be very clear about what you say." Out of nowhere Shadow Robotnik appeared. "Nod if you understand me."

"Nod!" Sonic did as he was commanded.

"Sit up. Tell me what the hell you're doin' down here."

Again he did as he was ordered, rubbing his head as he answered his mark: "Oh shit. What I'm doin'? Shadow, I don't...I owe you a ten-second car. And what this is about, this is about Race Wars. I just went in there and Espio is gonna be runnin' 3 Honda Civics with spoon engines and on top of that, he just came into Vector's and he ordered three T-66 turbos, with NOS, and MoTeC systems exhaust. "

Shadow stood back, his hands down at his sides. "So, what are you saying? You're gonna go around and check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?"

"Yeah. Because, Shadow,…you know...I can't lose again."

Unwilling to let the subject be steered off course, Knuckles growled. "He's a cop. He's a cop!"

Shadow looked over at his best friend before staring at the man on the ground. "You a cop?" Sonic shook his head. "Let's go for a little ride." With that, Shadow held out his hand and helped Sonic to his feet.

"Walk!"

A few minutes later, they were in Tails VW Jetta, parked outside of the building at which Sonic's Eclipse had been blown to bits. "All right, kid, stand watch," Shadow said to Tails, who nodded and drove away.

Once in side the garage, the men went to work checking on the contents. Knuckles and Shadow looked at the cars, while Sonic focused on the electronics stashed on the other side. "Yo, Shadow," Knuckles said, drawing attention to himself. "There's no engines."

"What are they plannin' on racin' with? Hopes and dreams?"

"I don't know, but I know they're sneaky as shit, and they've got enough money to buy anything."

Just then, a two-way beeped, and Shadow held it up to his mouth. "Oh. What, Tails?"

In the Jetta, Tails sat up after hiding from a pack of bikes that tour down the parking lot. "Shadow, we got a wolf pack. It's Mephiles Dark and he's comin' your way really fast!"

Back in the garage, the men started to hide. "All right, we got company. Maurice!" Sonic got into a good spot just as the lights went on and the doors opened.

"Come on. Move!" Iblis Dark ordered a man, jabbing a gun into his back.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you see anything wrong here?" her brother, Mephiles, asked.

"No," The man answered, raising his eyebrows.

Not liking that answer, Mephiles grabbed the man around the neck and rushed him to a nearby car. "We got no engines, do we?

"No."

"Do we?"

"No!"

"A couple of Nissan SR Twenty motors will pull a premium one week before Race Wars, huh?"

"Probably." Now the man was lying on the ground, Dark's gang standing back while Mephiles stalked forward.

"You're a smart man, Maybe too smart. What are you feelin', Iblis? Forty-weight? Fifty-weight?"

"Forty-weight sounds nice."

Quickly, Mephiles pounced on Him, kneeling on his chest while he held his hand out. Iblis placed a tube in his hand, which Johnny shoved into The man's mouth, while Iblis began to pump the oil. "Where are they ? Where are they!"

Shaking his head futilely, he cried: "They're-"

"Where are they!"

"They're in the warehouse. They're in the warehouse, man!" The hose was removed from his mouth and The man turned over on to his stomach, spitting out as much oil as possible.

Leaning against a car that sat with no engine, Mephiles nonchalantly wiped off his hands with a white rag. "Kiss my shoes." When the "man came close enough, Mephiles kicked him in the stomach, then motioned for everyone to leave. "Let's go get our engines.'


	8. Maria and a Charger and a Roadrunner

**_I own nothing. Enjoy. R.I.P Prince_**

"My superiors are flying in from DC day after tomorrow. I want something to show. Now, we have a guy with a lube hose in his mouth, automatic weapons, a jacket full of priors on every one of these punks, a garage full of DVD players and generally psychotic behavior. Now tell me why we shouldn't move on Mephiles and Iblis right now and see where we are when the dust settles?" Rotor asked dropping a manila folder onto the counter.

Sonic, leaning against the opposite counter, ran a hand over his head, trying to get passed the headache that came with the shotgun blow to his head. "Because all we have is behavior. Just let me get some hard evidence, because what we have now is just circumstantial."

"What we have is probable cause and truckers arming themselves for some good old-fashioned vigilante mayhem."

Towers, the voice of reason, pushed his way through the room. "Tell us about Espio, Sonic."

". Give me a break, he couldn't pull it off if his life depended on it," Jet said sarcastically.

"No, Espio is still working on the engines for the cars, but the tires don't match. Will some...will someone just give me a cigarette?" Sonic asked, looking around.

Rotor turned to Jet: Get him a cigarette."

Towers stopped him, "Don't get him a cigarette. I thought you quit?"

With a sigh, Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I did quit. Just give me a cigarette."

The Walrus raised his voice. "Get him a cigarette."

"No! Tell me about Robotnik," Towers ordered.

"Well, I told you, I think he's too controlled for this. I mean what? Going suicidal on semi-trucks? No way. I mean, maybe his buddy, Knuckles, but he's too stupid to pull it off."

Towards the back of the room, Jet spoke up: "I think the Shadows half sister's blurring your vision."

"What did you say?"

"I don't blame you. I'd get off on her surveillance photo's too, buddy." Before he could even finish the statement, Sonic flew across the room, attacking him with a wild punch.

Immediately Towers was there pulling the two apart. "Knock it off! What? Are you going native on me, Sonic? Have you read Robotnik's file lately?"

"Yeah, I memorized that file."

"Yeah, well read it again. No, better still, take a look at these." Another folder was thrown onto the counter, which Towers opened, tossing pictures around. "Remember I told you about the guy he nearly beat to death? Shadow did this with a three-quarter inch torque wrench. He's a model of self-control."

"I need a few more days." With a shake of his head Brian turned to Bilkins before walking out. "I need a few more days."

 _A Hour Later_

"Got a T.R.-seven here with a ball bearing upgrade. What it's gonna do is, it's gonna spool up really quick," Tails said, leaning over the engine that sat suspended in the air.

"I got this set up for twenty-four P.S.I," Blaze informed him.

Shadow walked up to see Sonic working on the wiring of the Supra. "So, you got big plans tonight?"

"Yeah, We're going out to dinner," Sonic replied, looking up.

"You break her heart, I'll break your neck."

"That's not gonna happen," was his answer.

"I wanna show you something," Shadow said.

They spent the next ten minutes in silence as Robotnik-Rose drove them back to the house. Brian followed him quietly out of the car and into the back yard, before the other man opened a garage door. "Wow," was all he was able to say when he saw a 1970 Dodge Charger, and next to it was a a 1970 Plymouth Road Runner.

Shadow, pointing to Charger while saying "Me and Maria, my first girlfriend, built her. Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast. Know what she ran in Palmdale?" Shadow asked as he ran his hands over the exterior.

"No. What did she run?"

"Nine seconds flat. Maria was driving. So much torque, the chassis twisted coming off the line. Barely kept her on the track."

"So, what's your best time?"

A few moments of silence, then: "I've never driven her."

"Why not?"

"It scares the shit out of me. That's Maria" He said while pointing to a picture of a golden hedgehog in a blue racing suit was "Our team was comin' up in the pro stock car circuit. Last race of the season. Ah, a guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped her bumper and put her into the wall at 120. Um, I watched my Girlfriend burn to death. I remembered hearing her scream. But the people that were there said that he had died before the tanks blew. They said it was me who was screaming."

"I saw Linder about a week later. I had a wrench and I hit him. And I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but by the time I was done, I couldn't lift my arm." Shadow flexed his arms, as if remembering the pain. Then he looked up at the other man in the garage. "He's a janitor at a high school. Has to take the bus to work everyday. And they banned me from the tracks for life. I live my life a quarter mile atht a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free."

"How about the Road Runner?"

"I won that car a while back at Race Wars. The Driver, Mighty Armadillo was my friend who is currently over seas in Tokyo. There were 2 people in the Charger when it burned… Mighty was the other one. He was thrown out when the car exploded. He suffered from Amnesia and decided to move to Tokyo, he currently runs a garage over there, he visits time to time."

Later that night, Sonic sat with Amy at a little table in Cha Cha Cha. "So,um how is it, anyways, that the...the gang came to be?" he asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"The what?"

"The gang."

Amy laughed at the use of the word. Gang? "The gang? No, they don't call themselves a gang."

"Well, what do they call themselves then?"

"They're a team. They call themselves a team."

"All right, so how is it that the team came to be?"

"Well, that's...that's...that's a whole lot of history."

He leaned his elbows on the table, smiling over at her. "I've got time."

With a nodded, she spoke: "Ok. Knuckles grew up with my brother. Actually, he didn't ever actually grow up. As you can tell. Uh, but they were friends as kids. And Blaze, she just, lived down the street. Always into cars, though. Ever since she was, like, ten years old. So, naturally, you know, my brother always had her attention and then she turned sixteen."

Sonic moved back in his chair. "And then she had Shadow's attention."

"Yeah. Yeah, it's was more of her best friend Maria… Shadow and Maria were the closest couple I've ever seen. They were friends since they were 7, It was when Shadow saw her sitting alone in the pouring rain, he took her in and the rest is history." She smiled at him.

"How is it that Silver and Tails fits into the whole thing?"

"Tails? Well, His dad used to be Shadow's cell mate and we took him away from his abusive uncle, and Silver just sort of showed up one night and never, ever left. Well, it's just the way my half brother is, though, you know? Shadow's like, he's...he's like gravity. You know, everything just gets pulled to him. Even you."

He shook his head. "Hm-mn. No. No. The only thing that pulled me in was you. Being friends with your Shadow is just a bonus."

Amy smiled widely, nodding in approval. "That - that's good. That's good. It's nice to come first every once in a while. Want to go for a drive?"

"Yeah."


	9. Wrong guys, A complete car, and a talk

**_I own nothing. Enjoy._**

She drove, much to his chagrin, around town at top speed. Taking sharp turns, drifting through many of them, and nearly causing him to have a hear attack. But eventually they ended back at his place, the apartment right above Vector's, where they slept together, taking their relationship a little bit further.

They were a sleep when Sonic's cell phone began to ring. He unwrapped his arms from Amy's waist, and picked it up. "The hijackers have hit again. Rotor made his decision. We're gonna move on Mephiles Dark and his guys at seventeen hundred hours. Unless you say otherwise. If you agree, say yes," Towers said on the other end, waiting for Sonic to respond.

"Yeah," the man answered groggily, closing his phone.

Beside him, Amy moaned before asking, "Who is that?"

"It's just a wrong number." He turned to face her, smiling softly. "Hi."

With a shy smile, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Hey."

 _The next day…_

The G.U.N and SSPD teams had infiltrated not only the Dark household, but the Dark family's place of business, taking in every member of the Family that was under thirty. Unfortunately, they seemed to have taken the wrong people in.

"Yes, sir," Rotor said, talking in to the phone, while he paced the makeshift office. "Yeah, I know, but. Uh, yeah. Yeah. Yes. Yes, sir. Yeah, I got it." He dropped the phone and turned to Sonic and Towers. "The DVD players were purchased legally. All we've got on Dark and company are a couple of low-rent weapons charges and some outstanding speeding tickets."

Towers sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck. "So, they're out?"

"Yeah, father bailed 'em out. Is this the kind of intelligence I can expect from you, Hedgehog?"

Sonic frowned, looking up from the spot that he had been staring at. "You're gonna put this on me?"

"I can put it on whoever I want to, kid. Perks of the job."

"No, there's no way you're gonna put this on me."

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Let me tell you, I don't care if you have to put a gun to someone's head and blow your cover to smithereens. You've got thirty-six hours to crack this bastard, or you might want to be thinking about another career."

Angry, Sonic stormed out of the office, pushing past his two superior officers on the way. He had made it halfway across the small little bridge before Tower caught him. "It's Robotnik, Sonic. It always has been Robotnik. Dark and Espio are...they're just fumes." The young man stopped as he continued: "Well, I know you've been lying to me. My question is this: have you been lying to yourself because you can't see past Amy?"

"He won't go back to prison." Sonic said without looking at the older man.

"Well, that's a choice he's going to have to make. There's all kinds of family, Sonic, and that's a choice you're gonna have to make."

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

It was done, the Supra was finally done. Tails closed the hood and motioned for Sonic and Shadow to step inside. "You ready for this, jumpy?" Blaze asked as Sonic started the engine. It purred like a kitten. Beautiful. Silver tapped the rear and Sonic took off, burning rubber as he speed down the street.

Sonic and Shadow were driving along the coast when they pulled up next to a Ferrari. The driver, an old man, sat flirting with his passenger, a woman who could double as a prostitute. "Nice car. What's the retail on one of those?" 'Maurice' asked.

The old man with the "soul" patch looked over at them through mirrored glasses. "More than you can afford, pal. Fer-rar-i."

Shadow shook his head, turning to Sonic as he grabbed onto the support bar by his head. "Smoke him." And Sonic did...he even went so far as to drive on the other side of the highway for a few moments, mocking oncoming traffic. But now they sat at a little rest stop dinner, a bunch of bikers sitting outside, admiring the car. "So what's wrong, Maurice?" Shadow asked, slipping a piece of shrimp into his mouth.

"Nothin', man. I'm fine."

"Come on. Obviously, something's off."

Sonic dipped a piece of shrimp into some cocktail sauce before popping it into his mouth. "Look, I have my good day's and I have my bad day's. Just like everybody else."

"Maurice, don't lose that cool of yours. That's your meal ticket."

"My meal ticket? What? I...I can't pay for my own shrimp?"

"I got the shrimp."

"No, see, that's one thing about me, Shadow, you don't understand. I don't need handouts. I don't take handouts. I earn my way, every step. Just gotta make a little something extra on the side." He looked down before adding softly: "Like you."

"What do you mean, like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what I mean."

"What does that mean, 'like me'?"

"Don't try...I'm not stupid, all right?" He pointed to the Supra that sat in the parking lot. "I know that there's no way in hell you paid for all that shit you got under the hood-" Shadow motioned with his hand, making Sonic drop his voice, "I know that there's no way in hell you paid for all that shit you got under the hood of those cars by doing tune-ups and selling groceries. Whatever it is you're in on, I want in on it too." After a few moments of silence, Shadow took a card out of his breast pocket and slid it across the table to Sonic. "Well, what is this?"

"Read it."

"What is this for?"

Shadow slipped another piece of shrimp into his mouth before answering. "It's directions. To Race Wars. We'll see how you do. Then we'll talk."


	10. Race Wars and a Fight

**_I own Nothing. Enjoy!_**

A WEEK LATER

Sonic pulled his orange Supra to a stop next to a security guard and rolled down his window. "How you doin', bro?"

"What's up, man," the guard answered handing him a bracelet pass, while another guard used window soap to put a number on his back window. "Welcome to Race Wars."

"Great. Thanks a lot."

Blaze was almost next in line to start her race. But try as she might, she could not ignore the annoying man that drove the car next to her. "Baby. Hey baby. You should be watching from the side. Wouldn't want to get any exhaust on that pretty face."

She turned to him, pulling her glasses down her nose. "How 'bout you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Well, hows about I race you for that sweet little ass."

Moving the car up as another race started, she turned back to the punk. "You want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard? You want an adrenaline rush, it'll be two large. Right here, right now. What's it gonna be?"

The man with the dreadlocks pulled a roll of money out of his pocket. "You got it." Their heat was next. Blaze pushed her glasses back up, focusing solely on the man that was standing in for the Christmas tree; it was still too early to put the lights up. As the man threw his arms down, they both shot across the line. "Uh, uh, uh, another one bites the dust," the punk sang, moving in tune to nonexistent music. "Come on. What do you got? What you got?"

Smiling, Blaze pressed her NOS button, sucking in some breath as she picked up speed. "See ya!"

On the other side of the strip, Sonic was just about to knock on the Shadow's trailer door, when it flew open. "Whoa! Yo, Maurice,what's up?" Tails asked, walking away.

His curiosity peeked, Sonic turned and followed him. "Hey, what's up, Tails? What do you have in your hand?"

"Throwin' down the pink slip, just like you." Did he not remember that Sonic had lost?

"The pink slip to what? The Jetta?"

"Yeah."

"You can't bet your Dad's car."

"It's all right. I ain't losing. This fool is running a Honda two thousand. I'll win. That way, me and my Dad can roll together when he gets out of prison. It's all good."

The two of them walked along to line of cars waiting to race. "Well, they're gonna throw him right back in prison after he kills you."

Ahead of them, the Jetta was next in line. "Oh, shit. I'm up."

Silver, holding his place, stepped out of the car and grabbed Tails' shoulders, trying to make him listen. "You visualize the win. Hey, visualize the win, Tails. I'm serious. You got to listen to me, man."

"Who are you racing?" Sonic asked, turning to the car next to them. Mephiles Dark rolled down the tinted black window. "Tails, don't do it. I bet you he's got more than a hundred grand under the hood of that car."

The kit just nodded and held up the pink slip to his car. "Uh huh."

The man threw his arms down and they were off, leaving Sonic and Silver at the starting line. When he felt like he had had a good enough lead, Tails hit his NOS, rocketing faster down the track.

"Too soon, junior," Dark said, waiting a second before hitting his own NOS. The sleek black S2000 blasted past Tails in a blur.

"No!"

The Hedgehog crossed the finish line first. "Whoo!" Only to watch Tails continue past him and turn further down then he should have.

"Shit! Oh Chaos!" the kid cried, driving as fast as he could.

Silver, having seen the whole thing, turned and high-tailed it up to the tent in which Shadow and Knuckles were sitting. "Yo!" he said, slapping Knuckles' knee. "Heads up, bro. We got problems."

"What?" Shadow asked, ending his conversation with some random girl.

"Tails." He pointed to where Tails was just leaving the airstrip.

"Where's Tails going?"

"He just raced Mephiles for slips."

"Oh shit." Yeah. Oh shit was right.

And no sooner had the words left his mouth, Mephiles pulled up and stepped out of his car. "Where's he going?"

Shadow thought quickly, pointing towards the exit. "He went to the car wash."

"Whatever. Go fetch my car."

"Go fetch your car? We're not on your block any more. You better watch who you talk to like that." With that, Shadow turned and began talking to Knuckles, trying to get the people - who had come in hopes of seeing a fight - back off.

Mephiles had no intentions of leaving. "Robotnik!"

Silver pushed away one of Mephiles people, who was trying to get to Shadow. "Ok, watch it," he warned.

"Robotnik! SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narced me out! And you know what? It was you!"

Without answering, Shadow turned and punched Mephiles in the face, the other man falling to the ground. From the looks of it, it was only intended to be a one-punch deal, but after one punch, Shadow could not help himself. He grabbed Mephiles by the collar, repeatedly hitting him in the face.

Knuckles ran over after making sure that the group was not going to cut in. "Shadow, chill! Get off him!"

"Hey, yo!" Shadow yelled as security guards hauled him off of Mephiles.

To the side, Blaze watched as Iblis came running to the fight. Just as the woman was about to pass her, she threw her fist out, knocking Iblis to the ground.

Because he was away from Mephiles, Shadow struggled against his captors, trying to get back, but Knuckles held him at bay. "Shadow, chill out man. Come on!"

"I never narced on nobody! I never narced on nobody!"

"Shadow, let's go!"

As the team walked away, Mephiles wiped blood from his face, smiling viciously at the retreating figures. "This is all on you," he said to no one.


	11. Sonic is a cop and Hijacking gone wrong

_**Longest Chapter yet. I own nothing! Enjoy!**_

Later that night, after hearing about the fight and not being able to find the team, Sonic went in search for everyone. He checked the trailer, walking inside and to the back. "Amy?Amy."

Then he heard her voice. "And now I am asking you not to go."

She and Shadow were out by the cars, Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles standing off to the side. "Amy, I am doing this for both of us," Shadow said, holding out his hands "No, don't give me that crap. You're doing this for you. Why are you insisting on doing this? Shadow, please. Just don't," she begged. But Shadow did not listen, just moved towards the cars and then drove away.

Sonic stepped out of the trailer and jogged over to where Amy still stood. When she saw him, she shook her head and began walking away. "Amy, what's going on?"

"What?"

He grabbed her arm. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't, Maurice."

"Oh, so what? You always have tears in your eyes when Shadow drives away?"

She pushed past him. "What is the matter with you?"

"Come on. What's your brother racing off in the middle of the night for? I'm talking about the trucks, you know about the trucks?

"No, Maurice! What trucks? Chaos!" He grabbed her arm again and forced her to look at him. "What!"

"Listen to me. Amy, I'm a cop."

She sighed. "What are you talking about, Maurice? What is this?"

"Ever since the first time I've met you, I've been undercover. I'm a cop." With each statement, her eyes grew wider.

"Oh, you bastard. You bastard." Amy spat through clenched teeth. A cop? She pushed him again, walking away.

"Amy!" Once more he grabbed her arm.

"Get off of me, Maurice!"

"Amy! Listen to me! Everything I ever said I felt about you was real. I swear to Chaos. You have to believe me, Amy. But right now this isn't about you and me. Your half brother's out there. He's about to pull a job, and we're running out of time. Those trucker's, they're not laying down anymore. Maybe they'll make it through tonight, but every single law enforcement agency in Station Square coming down on 'em. If you don't want anything to happen to Shadow, to Blaze, to Silver, to Knuckles, you have to just get in that car with me right now. You have to help me. Amy, you are the only person that can help me right now. Please, Amy. Please help me."

It was almost dawn when they made it out onto the road. "Civics are stashed somewhere outside of Thermal," Amy told him, looking over a map.

"And they wouldn't double back." Sonic took the map from her and glanced at it while watching the road. "And highway 10's just way too well patrolled. So what does that leave us with then?"

She leaned over and pointed: "That leaves us with all this."

With a nod, Sonic took out his cell phone and hit zero. "Nextel," the operator answered.

"Yeah, this is officer Sonic Hedgehog. Serial number three four seven six two. I need a cell phone trace."

"Okay. What's the cell number?"

"Amy, what's the cell phone number?" Beside him, Amy's jaw dropped, her bottom lip quivering. "Come on, Ames, She needs Shadow's cell phone number now."

Determination in her eyes, she grabbed the cell phone and placed it to her ear. "Three two three, five five five, six four three nine." Then she handed the phone back over to him.

"Thank you. Yeah, you get that?"

Outside of Thermal, Shadow and the team pulled up behind three covered cars. "All right," he said, as he began uncovering the Civics, "We're one man short. Blaze, I need you on the left side."

Silver stepped out of his Skyline, grabbing the spear guns. He walked over to the front Civic and placed them inside. "Amy is right about this one. This don't feel good."

"Don't do that."

"Something's wrong." Blaze said, slipping out of her jacket.

"Stop."

"We shouldn't be doing this without Tails."

"Look, this is the mother load. We've been on this for three months. After this it's a long vacation for everyone. Let's go."

Opening the door to the last Civic, Silver added: "I hope so."

"Let's make this happen. Silver, keep on those scanners."

"Copy that," the other man responded.

"All right, Let's go." With that everyone got into their cars, Knuckles sitting in with Shadow, and drove off.

Back in the Supra, Sonic's cell phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Okay, we traced the number to the northbound eighty-six. Mile marker one fourteen outside Cochlea. We'll keep the trace open Officer," the operator said.

Again he took the map from Amy, glancing between the road and the map. "Let me see this. All right, I think we're about forty miles away."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, but when he didn't answer, she tried again: "What are you gonna do?"

At sunrise, the truck came into view and Shadow's adrenaline was pumping. "Okay! Go time!"

"We're all good, man. I got nothing on the scanners," Silver said, giving the go ahead.

Knuckles stood through the open sunroof, firing the first spear gun. The first shut took out the windshield, and the second one - which Shadow had handed to him - stuck into the passenger seat of the truck. As It was when Vince climbed out of the car that Shadow noticed that the driver was packing.

"Knuckles! Knuckles, don't! Get back in! Knuckles!" He pulled out his two-way. "He's got a damn shotgun! Silver! "

"Back off! Back off! Get him off there!"

Without hearing any of the conversation, Knuckles jumped from the back of Shadow's Civic, onto the engine of the truck. He began pulling himself up, only to see the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his head.

"Oh shit!" Shadow yelled as the man fired.

Luckily, he missed, and Knuckles quickly discarded his helmet, motioning for his friend to pull up next to him. "Get me off this thing! Pull up! Pull up, I'll jump!" It was then, when Shadow was close enough, that the driver slammed on his brakes, sending Knuckles to the side of the truck.

"Un...unhook...unhook yourself. Do it! Do it!"

His arm was caught in the wire that was supposed to hold him to the truck. Unfortunately, it was doing its job. "I can't get-"

"You can do it! Come on, Knux!"

On the truck's left, the driver's side, Blaze didn't know what was happening, but she knew she could help. "Shadow! I'm pulling up to distract him!" She stepped on the gas, pulling up in front of the eighteen wheeler. "Come on boy! Shot doesn't get better than this." However, she never really expected him to shoot at her. "Son of a bitch!"

On the other side of the truck, Knuckles was reaching out to the Civic next to him. "Take me off here or I'm gonna unhook the wire!"

"Try it again. One, two, three!" Shadow called, pulling closer to the truck. When Knuckles failed to jump he panicked. "Unhook yourself!"

"I can't get my arm free! My arm!"

Shadow held his hand out, trying to grab hold of his friend's outstretched arm. "Knuckles, grab my hand!"

"My arm!"

"Listen, give me your hand. I'm gonna pull you off the rig! Knuckles!"

"Shadow! Hold on!" They got a hold of each other for a few seconds before the trucker swerved towards the Civic, making Shadow lose his grip.

"Give me your hand! Listen to me!"

"Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!"

He got closer again, only this time, the trucker used his shotgun to blow out the front tire, sending Shadow swerving across his lane. "Shit!"

"Shadow!"

"Hang on!"

From her position on the other side, Blaze surveyed the height of the truck. "Shadow! Move out of the way. I'm coming to get him." Before waiting for a reply, she pulled to the left and quickly jerked the wheel to her right, sliding right under the truck and in front of Shadow's Civic.

As she pulled closer, to line her own car up with Knuckles, the trucker sent the front wheel of the truck into her car, clipping the bumper. Blaze herself lose control as the car swerved first, then ran off the road, hitting a ditch. Then she flipped. Not once, not twice. But three maybe four times, leaving her car bottom up.

"Blaze!" Shadow screamed as they passed by. "Silver," he called into his two-way.

"Yo!"

"Pull back for Blaze. Get her out of there!"

"I'm on it! Go! I've got her! You get Knuckles off that truck." The other man pulled up his emergency brake and twisted his civic around, heading towards the spot where Blaze went off the road. Once there, Silver jumped out of his car and ran to his fallen friend. She was just crawling out of her car when he ran down the hill. "Blaze! Come on, Blaze! You okay? Oh, shit. Come on, girl, you all right? Come on, let me look at you. Come on. We got to go. Let's go." He was so scared, he wasn't even sure he knew what he was saying. All he knew was that one friend had just flipped and the other was stuck on a truck.

"Knuckles!" Shadow tried again to get to his friend.

"Shadow!"

"Knuckles!" It was starting to appear as though it was a lost cause. There was no way he was going to get his best friend of that rig. But then, out of nowhere an orange Supra came racing up the road and sped past Shadow, keeping pace with the truck.

"Here, take the wheel." Sonic said to Amy as he pulled next to the rig and popped the roof off his T-top.

She looked as him as though he were crazy. "What do you mean?"

"Take the wheel! Put your foot on the gas! I'm gonna get him. Put your foot on the gas!"

"Okay! Okay!" As she did so, he climbed from his seat to perch on the driver's side door.

"Come on. Keep it steady."

She switched from her seat over to the one that he had just vacated. "I got it!"

"All right, hold on, Knuckles!" he shouted over to the man that hated him, hoping that for just once he would trust him.

"Okay!" Amy shouted, letting Sonic know that she was in control of the car.

"Hey, he's having a hard time holding on! Get me a little closer!"

"All right!"

"Closer!"

"I'm moving in!"

"Hold it right there!"

"Go!"

Without waiting for further instructions, Sonic jumped from the Supra onto the passenger ledge of the truck, hooking his arm through the support bar. "Knuckles! You got to hang in here with me right now! We're gonna get you off this thing! Give me your arm! Knuckles, look at me! Don't let go! Come on, Knuckles! Throw this arm around me! Knuckles, don't let go!" Quickly, or a quickly as humanly possible, he unwound the wire from around Knuckles' arm, then motioned for Amy to come closer. "Come on! Come on, Amy! Get closer! Amy, get closer! Come on! Come on Knuckles. Here we go!"

Then he pushed the man into the back seat. Something told him, he wasn't sure what, but something told him to check the driver. And for a brief moment, he found himself facing the barrel of a shotgun. One of the scariest moments of his life. But, then he jumped, landing next to Knuckles in the back as Amy pulled off the road.

Shadow stopped a few meters down the road, getting out of his car and running up the Supra. It was then that he noticed it was empty and that Mia, Brian, and Vince were out on the desert floor. "Knux! Oh shit." Silver's Civic pulled up next to him and he immediately ran to the open passenger side window where Blaze sat in the back, holding her stomach. "It's gonna be okay, Blaze," he said, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Stay safe." When she looked away he turned to Silver "Watch her."

"Yeah, I got her."

Shadow ran down to where Amy and Sonic were trying to keep Knuckles alive. "Come on, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted, panic on his face. "Hang in there! Come on! If we don't get him to an ambulance in ten minutes he's dead." Shadow nodded, understanding completely. "Hold this. Hold the pressure."

Amy sat to the side, holding Knuckles' arm in her lap. "I got it."

"Just like that. Don't let go. Hold his arm up."

She turned her worried eyes on their fallen friend. "Knuckles."

"Yeah. Yeah, this is Officer Sonic Hedgehog. I'm off duty S.S.P.D. I need a life flight roll out right away. My twenty is, uh, Highway 86, mile marker 147. I got one trauma victim, about 24 years of age. Six foot, maybe 200 pounds." He hazard a glance at Shadow who was seething quietly, his jaws working in opposition. "He's got a real deep laceration to his right arm, with arterial bleeding. And he's got a shotgun wound. Close range to his left flank. Yeah. Yeah. And he's going into shock!"

As the helicopter landed five minutes later, Shadow stood next to Silver and waited for Amy to walk away from Sonic. The two of them, Amy and Sonic helped the paramedics get Knuckles onto the copter, but Amy just stood there afterwards, looking back and forth between her brother and her boyfriend.


	12. A choice and and the truth

_**I own nothing. Sorry about the late update. Enjoy.**_

This time, the choice was _hers_.

Looking at her half Brother one last time, a tear slipped from her eyes. Then, she began to take a few steps away from the Civic, watching as Shadow's face turned into one of shock and betrayal. She couldn't stand to see his face anymore, and she ran towards Sonic as fast as she could. He jogged to get near her, and when she reached him, she jumped into his arms and began to cry in his chest. It suddenly didn't matter that Sonic was a cop. It suddenly didn't matter if he had lied to her. In that moment, it didn't matter. Being in his arms, it just felt _right._

Sonic was shocked when Amy ran towards him, and not even a second after he managed to react and jogged towards her, she had hugged him and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her while staring into the distance, still surprised. Family was so important for the Robotnik crew. He was sure whatever relationship he and Amy had was over the moment he told her he was a cop. He thought for sure that she would choose to go with Shadow and the others. They were her family. Shadow was her half brother! But, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy that she decided to stay with him. He was so glad that she was willing to give him another chance.

Sonic stopped staring at nothing and instead lifted his gaze to see Shadow. The man's face was one of absolute betrayal and fury, and honestly, Sonic couldn't really blame him. Shadow stared at his sister and her boyfriend for a moment, trying to hold in his anger. The pictures of Linder's broken and injured face flashed in the blue hedgehog's mind. Shadow looked so furious that Sonic wouldn't be surprised if he tried to attack, even though Sonic knew Shadow wouldn't do anything with Amy being so close to him. Betrayed or not, Shadow would always see Amy as his little sister, and he would never hurt her intentionally. Sure enough, older man just sneered at the two of them before getting in the car and Silver Drove off.

The blue Hedgehog watched as the Civic drove off,feeling some guilt rising over his chest. He knew Shadow had trusted him, and he had betrayed that trust. But, he had to remind himself that he wasn't Maurice Speed Hedgehog. He was Officer Sonic Hedgehog and he was a cop. However, his job didn't matter to him while holding Amy in his arms. She hadn't moved her face from his chest, and while she wasn't sobbing anymore, she was still crying quietly. Sonic rubbed her back to comfort her. The chopper behind them took flight, and the blue cop watched over his shoulder as it flew away while the wind played with his and Amy's quills. Hopefully, they would succeed in saving Knuckles' life.

But, saving Knuckles was not the last thing they would have to worry about. "Amy…" Sonic began softly. He was unsure of how to continue, because he didn't know how she'd react. "We gotta go look for Shadow."

"For Shadow…?" Amy muttered. "Why?" She finally lifted her head to look into his eyes. Her eyes were full of sadness, and betrayal was slowly making its way into them as well. "You want to turn him in?" There was anger in her words.

"No," Sonic told her honestly. "I've never wanted to turn Shadow in. Not ever since I got to really know you guys." He knew it was his job, and he knew that Shadow was the most probable suspect for the heists, but Sonic didn't want to believe it. Maybe it was because he had gotten involved with Amy, or maybe it was because he started to see Shadow as his friend. Either way, he refused to believe the truth, and he had hoped with all his heart that Shadow and the team weren't the ones hijacking trucks. He was really disappointed and troubled when he deduced that Shadow, Blaze, Tails, Silver and even Knuckles were the ones guilty. "I got the LAPD and the FBI to believe that The Dark's were behind the heists. I, myself, had believed that, too, because I didn't want you guys to go to prison."

"Did you really?" she asked. Amy wanted to believe him. She really did, but she wasn't sure if she could. He had lied about his identity. It wouldn't be surprising if he was lying again.

Sonic put both of his hands in her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I did. Amy, I know I lied to you, and you have every reason not to trust me, but I'm telling you the truth. I really care about you guys. You were a little family, and you let me in, and I—" He sighed. If he wanted her to believe him, then he would have to start by telling her some truth about himself. "Dad died when I was a teenager. He was a good guy, and when he died I was sent to live with my Mom, My brother Manic, and Sister Sonia. Well, I had a friend that was like my brother, but he and I've been… at odds ever since I became a cop. While being a cop, there's this commander that has been kinda a fatherly-figure while I've been here, but it's not really a true family. But, then, you guys let me into your own family, and even though I was undercover, I… for the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged somewhere."

Amy gasped and stared into his green eyes. She hadn't known that. She never really knew about Sonic's family, and she didn't know he actually felt that way while being with them. The most rational part of her brain told her he could be lying, but her heart believed every single word. . "Why didn't you live with your Mom?"

 _That_ question was probably one of the questions he hated the most. He usually avoided answering and changed topics, but he couldn't afford to do that with Amy. He had to be honest with her if he wanted their relationship to survive. "I don't remember shit about my mom in my childhood," he admitted. "She bailed on me and Dad after getting pregnant with Manic and Sonia a long time ago. I can't even remember how she looked like in my early childhood."

Honestly, she hadn't expected that. She had thought that maybe She ran off like her father did, but she never thought Brian's Mother had abandoned him and his Father. "Sonic, I—" For someone who was raised by a loving father, she couldn't think what it would be like to have a life without a paternal figure. Maybe that's why that commander Sonic talked about eventually became a father figure to the blond. He didn't have a father at all, so that man must've taken that place. And for someone who disliked cops, she was glad there was _someone_ in there that was willing to be a guidel for the green-eyed man. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." No, it wasn't really okay. His Father had struggled to get him a good life, and for that he hadn't really been able to see him that often. He did everything for him, and Sonic was graceful for that. But, he also hated the bastard that left his Father to struggle with raising him. He hated the woman, and he didn't even know how she looked like now. "I was used to it being only Dad and me. But, then she died, and I… I didn't really have anyone. Well, I had Shard—my friend that was like my brother—and we did crazy shit together for fun and we even ended up in juvie for it, but then—"

"Wait!" she interrupted him. She narrowed her teary eyes. "I thought your years in juvenile detention were just some lie in your undercover profile so that we could buy your supposed past."

Sonic shook his head. "The two years in juvie weren't a lie. I was sent there for boosting cars." He laughed humorlessly. "Dad was so busy trying to get some cash for us to survive that he couldn't be around so much, so I did whatever I wanted—legal or not—along with Shard, and then we got caught and…"

"I see…"

A small silence fell between them, and Sonic was quick to break it. "We can't keep on talking about this, Amy. Not right now. Time's against us and we still gotta go look for Shadow and Tails, Just because _I_ don't wanna send them to prison, it doesn't mean the LAPD and FBI don't want to, either. They want Shadow bad."


End file.
